Key To My Heart
by IzPerplexing
Summary: Jasper tries to make Bella's birthday extra special by giving into her ultimate fantasy, but it might not be so easy to do... for either of them.  AU/AH D/s


**AN: This is a repost O/s of mine that I wrote last year. It is complete fluff and contains D/s themes. ****I do not own Twilight or its characters. No copyright infringement is intended. ****A big thank you to my betas HammerHips, Cullen818, and SweetT129 for all the help with this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Key To My Heart<strong>

I tied the apron on with an excited smile. Bella would be here soon, and I knew this would be the best birthday ever. I had always been the romantic type, but I had really outdone myself this year. The evidence of that was now strewn across the kitchen. I'd have to hurry too, if I wanted to have this cleaned up before she got here.

The timer on the stove beeped and I hurriedly opened the door to pull out the super special goodness. Chocolate graham cracker cupcakes were Bella's favorite, but what really set her off was the frosting. I couldn't help but smile at her silliness over these cupcakes. Being a pastry chef definitely came in handy with her insatiable sweet tooth. I had a bit of a sweet tooth myself, but it sure as hell wasn't for cupcakes.

I could feel myself harden through my pants at the thought.

Trying to keep my raging hard-on in check over what was to come later on, I got back to work. Setting the cupcakes aside to cool, I started on the frosting.

"Now let's see," I said aloud, looking around for the proper ingredients. I always found it helpful to talk out loud when I was working; a fact she always thought was hilarious. I couldn't help but humor her, even if she wasn't here.

"Aha!" I found everything I needed and started on the frosting. "Okay ... eight large egg whites, two cups of sugar, a half a teaspoon of cream of tartar, and two teaspoons of vanilla extract." I listed off the items as I measured and set them to the side.

Once everything was set out just right, I plugged in my iPod and quickly got to work on my baby girl's favorite treat. _If this doesn't get those pretty panties soaking wet, I don't know what will_, I thought as I whipped the egg whites. _Mm, whipped!_

I worked quickly and efficiently, trying to clean as I went to save time. Once the icing was done, I set it to the side and checked the cupcakes. They were almost ready to frost, so I decided to clean the rest of the kitchen as they finished cooling.

"Aaaaaaand, the kitchen is clean. I'm such a good husband," I praised myself for my job well done. No point in denying my awesomeness.

Getting to work on the cupcakes, I frosted them all. Setting several aside after I was done, I put the rest in the cupcake container for later and checked the time. Bella would be here any minute, so I double checked everything to make sure it was ready.

"Kitchen is clean... check. Cupcakes ready... check. Butt-ass naked with nothing but an apron on... double check!" I snorted at the absurdity of it, but knew this was one of her fantasies. Although I was usually the one in control, I liked to delight my feisty little kitten now and again.

It didn't work in all relationships like ours, but it was my main goal to keep her happy. Playing out her fantasies benefited me just as much as it did her, but even if it didn't, I loved her more than enough to indulge her anyway. I'd do anything for this fiery woman who stole my heart with one look. No one had ever captured my heart like her.

Hearing her car pull into the driveway, I checked myself one more time to make sure that I was spotless and ready. The candles where placed on top of the cupcakes for later - _no point in burning the house down -_ and the lighter on the counter. I knelt on the floor as I took my position in front of the door... on my knees, head down, and submissive.

My erection was now at full attention and eagerly poking out from underneath the too short apron I had on. She had made me this apron for my birthday last year after we had married. It was a bright blue and tied around the waist, with a large brown cupcake in the center with the words "the key to my heart" written over it.

I had teared up a bit at the gesture. They were the first words I had ever heard her speak, when I handed her a cupcake in my shop that fateful day when we met. It had been raining, and she just so happened to stumble in, looking all wet, cold, beautiful and... wet. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she huddled in the shop door to get dry.

Before I even realized what I was doing, I had walked over to her. She was like a magnet pulling me in her direction; an unstoppable force that had, in one moment, tied me to her eternally. I had never believed in that love-at-first-sight nonsense, but I'd be damned if this small, brown-eyed, brown-haired woman hadn't stolen my heart before she ever laid eyes on me.

When I finally came to a stop in front of her, she turned and our eyes connected. I saw it register, effectively hitting her as hard as it did me. We were both completely smitten in that one moment, and I knew I would marry this girl one day.

She quickly glanced down at my hands and quirked her sexy eyebrow up in question. It was then that I realized I was still holding the graham cracker cupcake with my special icing. I had just finished frosting it when she walked in, and I had been so enraptured with her that I didn't even realize I was still holding it.

_Damn, dude, get a grip before you blow your load, and your chance, on this kitten_, I remembered telling myself.

Before I registered my actions, I was holding the cupcake out towards her, "For you," I whispered, thinking it was the cheesiest shit I had ever done, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

Her breathtaking smile melted my heart, and I had to control myself from kissing those perfect lips. She reached out and took the cupcake from my hand, licking her lips and causing me to harden immediately. No woman had ever affected me like that.

"The key to my heart," she had whispered. I knew now that Bella had an immense sweet tooth, something I thought was fateful and comical altogether, but learning that cupcakes were her favorite treat ever had sealed the idea in my head that this shit was fate. How else could you explain her walking into my bakery to get out of a sudden storm, only for me to hand over her favorite sweet without a conscious thought? She was meant to be mine, and always would be.

The keys jingling in the door brought me out of my wistful thoughts. I was so excited to see her reaction, and I hoped I had gotten everything right. I clasped my hands behind my back and didn't look up as she entered the door. I knew my role for the evening and she would too once she saw me in this submissive position.

Her gasp made me want to smile and look up to meet her beautiful brown eyes, but I forced myself to continue to look down. It was a war with my dominant side, but I held out and continued to stare at the floor.

A moment later, her black knee high boots came into view. _Motherfucker!_ Her and those damn sexy boots. I was hard to the point of it being painful. I wanted to A) grip my erection to at least relieve some of the pressure or B) say 'fuck the plan', throw her over the kitchen counter and fuck her so hard our neighbors would hear her scream. With. The. Boots. On!

I had to control my raging hormones, which were quite literally making me insane at that moment. This little vixen knew what those boots did to me, and if she didn't, I was sure my raging boner was proof enough.

Closing my eyes, I took several calming breaths, trying rein that shit in, because this was about her, not me, and I had to stick to the plan to make this birthday special for her. I hadn't done all of this work for nothing, and it would ruin her fantasy if I lost it like a pimply-faced nerd who'd never seen tits before. I was Jasper fucking Whitlock, dammit and I didn't lose control. I was control personified. Yup, totally okay with tooting my own horn here, because I know I'm smexy. My girl says so.

I opened my eyes at the sound of her heels, those make-Jasper-a-raving- motherfucking-lunatic boots clicking on the hard tile floor. Her hand gently swept across my bare shoulder and around my back. She came to a stop right behind me. I could feel my breathing pick up as I realized how quickly she caught on to my plan.

She was going to play, and I was anxiously awaiting her next move.

Her small, beautiful hand softly found its way into my curly hair before she grabbed a handful of it and lightly jerked my head back. Although it was gentle, it took me by surprise, and I had to swallow the growl that was threatening to leave my lips. Not from anger. No, this shit was from pure need.

"What is all this, baby?" she whispered seductively in my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I obediently stayed quiet, knowing my role.

"You have been a naughty boy and keeping things from me. I think you need to be punished," she breathed into my ear as she let my hair go and stood back up. I immediately dropped my head in submission once again. I was amazed at how well she was building the anticipation for this scene. She would make a great domme, but I knew submission was really her element. She was always so willing to please.

"Stand," she commanded. I did so eagerly. "I want you to look at me," she said, her voice cracking slightly. I knew she wanted to make sure I was okay, since it was not in my nature to be submissive.

I turned my head to the side and let my eyes meet hers, trying to show all the love I held for this woman, but also letting her know I was alright with her dominating me right now. I wanted this, just as much as she did, even if only for the night.

She eyed me carefully for a moment before smiling seductively with what she found in my expression. Walking back around to stand in front of me, she let her eyes roam over my nearly naked form. Licking her lips, a small purr built in her throat. That action went straight to my cock, causing it to twitch. It did not escape her notice.

"Let's see what we can do about that, shall we?"

She turned and ordered for me to follow her. I did as I was told, and followed along silently, keeping my eyes on those damned boots she had on. They were going to be the death of me. I made a mental note that after this was over, I would make her wear them as I took her over the whipping bench.

I briefly looked up to see her tight little ass swaying as she walked. I had to stifle a groan. She turned to look back at me, just as I quickly diverted my eyes back down. I didn't think she had seen me, but I let out a breathe of relief when she didn't say anything about my transgression.

We entered the playroom and, I found my spot on the pillow by the bed, just as was always expected of her when we entered this room. I never had to tell her what to do. She was the perfect submissive, and I rarely had to tell her twice what to do. I knew she would expect the same from me.

I listened with fascination as she rummaged through one of the drawers of the antique chest I had bought to hold all our favorite toys. There were some interesting things in there to play with, but I knew she was going to keep this light. Although this was one of her fantasies, she was still out of her element and would tread lightly.

She also knew how aggressive my dominate side was, and would worry about me the entire time. I wasn't an abusive man by any means, especially with the love of my life. She was precious to me and I would always treat her as such, but I embraced my role as a Dom to the point that it was a way of life for me, just as being a sub was a way of life for her. It was just who we were. We knew where each other's boundaries were, and never took it too far.

It wasn't an easy thing for me to switch my role, and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was well aware of that, and would keep it in mind during the scene. Like I said, she was always eager to please, and my comfort and pleasure was her top priority, just as hers was mine.

She made her way over and knelt before me. I was fighting every instinct within me to keep from reaching out to help her do so. I knew how uncoordinated she could be, especially in heels. I was able to force myself to stay completely still, but only barely.

Although she had given me orders to look at her earlier, I kept my eyes down until she told me otherwise. I didn't have to wait long, as she reached under my chin and lifted it so I would look at her. My heart felt like it would explode from the intensity of love that shone in her eyes. I was again wishing that I had swooped her off her feet when she entered and made slow, passionate love to her the rest of the night, but my aching cock needed this from her, just as the need in her eyes showed she needed it from me.

She tsked and shook her head slowly, "You've kept a secret from me, Jasper. I think your sneakiness needs to be punished," she said as a wicked smirk spread across those plump little lips. I wanted to bite them.

"Don't you agree, my sweet?" I remained silent, knowing she was testing me. "You may speak."

"Yes, Mistress," I replied, hearing in my own ears how strained my voice sounded from desire.

"Good boy," she said, "Stand."

I stood in front of her, keeping eye contact until I was told otherwise. She was so damn beautiful that it made my chest ache. Everything about this woman set me on fire, and I thanked God above he had given me such a precious gift. She was my angel. I found myself wanting more than anything to please her, and that one thought sent me spiraling into sub space. I had never really experienced it before, but knew that this is what she felt every time I warmed her up during a scene.

The desire was always there, but when she entered her own sub space, it was unlike anything I had ever witnessed. Her complete trust and submission were given to me willingly. It was such a beautiful thing to see the woman I loved wanting nothing more than to take care of me and my needs. That was exactly how I felt now. Her pleasure and happiness were the only thoughts on my mind, and it was mind blowing to experience the very same feelings that she felt every time we walked through the playroom door.

It was not that I didn't always feel the same way, but my dominant side always kept me in control. Tooled with her submission, I embraced it and led us both to the heights of love and pleasure that we both craved. Her trust in me to take care of her was what kept me going every day. I always wanted to take care of her and give her anything and everything she needed, but being on the flip side of things, and experiencing what she felt while I did so, made me connect to her in a way I never thought was possible.

I'd have to tell her about it later... much later, after we had our wicked way with each other.

She reached up and tied the blindfold over my eyes securely before stepping away. I could hear the soft click of her heels on the floor. Then... nothing.

I stood completely still, trying to hear where she might be, or what she might be doing, but there was complete silence. The anticipation, the waiting, was causing my heart to beat faster. I could feel my shallow breathing pick up as I wondered what she was doing.

It was driving me mad.

I jumped when I felt a slap on my ass, with what I assumed was her bare hand. It wasn't a hard slap, but it was enough to get my attention. I knew she was behind me now and I waited not so patiently for the next, but it never came. Instead, I felt her scraping her nails lightly up the front of my thigh. The sensation made my erection twitch again.

I really wanted my dick in her.

She then gently let her fingers rub over my balls in a feather light touch, and I had to gulp hard to keep the loud moan from escaping my throat. She continued to lightly rub circles over my sack before she reached up and grabbed my dick with her hot little hand.

I flinched, and this time I couldn't hold back the groan that escaped from deep within my chest. Her hand felt so fucking good wrapped around me. I balled my hands into fists to keep from throwing her over my shoulder and running to the bed with her.

Her hands immediately left my shaft, and I should have known that would happen when I broke my silence, but it still made me nearly whimper from the loss of her touch all the same. I felt like I was dying inside from need and lust. I loved this woman to the ends of earth and back, but times like these, I couldn't hold the torrent of lust that she inspired in me.

"Oh, you are a naughty boy," she cooed in my ear, "but I didn't say you could make a sound. You know the rules, Jasper."

I could feel her step into me, before her hands found my bare chest. She placed one hand over my heart as the other one traveled up to the back of my neck. She pulled me down towards her before placing a feather light kiss on my lips, and then pulled away before I could really return it.

She then leaned up to my ear and whisper, "Undress me."

_Hell yeah! Now we're talking._

With my blindfold on, I reached up and started with the buttons on her blouse, slowly releasing each one and wishing that I didn't have this thing over my eyes so I could see her beautiful tits as I freed the last one. I slid it over her shoulders, making sure I let my hands ghost over her perfect flesh as I did so. I couldn't help but smirk as I felt her shiver.

"Don't be so fucking proud of yourself, Mr. Whitlock. It's cold in here," she said, but I could hear the smile in her own voice. She couldn't fool me. I knew the effect my large, talented hands had on her.

Once her blouse was on the floor, I let my hands glide down her arms and back up again, feeling the goose bumps rise on her skin. Once I got back to her shoulders, I reached around to her back to find her bra clasp. With the flick of my fingers, _yep, I'm a talented motherfucker,_ it was undone and soon flung across the room, causing her to giggle.

Knowing her beautiful breasts were free and visible was pure torture. I wanted to see them.

I let my hands caress up her back and over her shoulders. Ever so painstakingly slow, I let my finger tips travel down her smooth chest. I lightly grazed and swirled my thumb over each nipple, eliciting a slight moan from her. I didn't stop, as I continued my path down her stomach, letting the fingers on my left hand circle her bellybutton before dipping to find the zipper on her skirt and sliding it down.

Once her skirt was on the floor, I let my hand travel to her hips to work on her panties next. When I reached her curves... fuck me! No. Panties. I felt my jaw drop with the knowledge my naughty little girl had been bare all day, and my dick was so painfully hard at that moment that I damn near, once again, said fuck this and took her. I probably would have if I didn't feel her take a step back.

I let my hands drop to my sides as my ragged breathing filled the silence in the room. There were so many emotions swirling around me then: lust, love, wonder. She was the only woman who could ever make me feel this way, and I found myself, once again, thanking God above for her walking into my life.

I felt her touch on my shoulders as the slid down my back and to my waist. The slight tug on my apron made me realize she was untying it. I found myself giddy with excitement and need. I didn't know where she was taking us, but I was well and fucking ready to get there.

"This needs to go," she whispered against my back; leaving a slight kiss as the scrap of fabric fell to the floor.

Her hands then found mine as they pulled them behind my back. I felt the leather from the wrist cuffs wrap around my arms as she secured them behind my back. These were favorites of mine. I loved to cuff her in different positions while I teased her mercilessly. It looked like payback was going to be a super bitch.

"Now," she said as she walked back around to face me, her heels clicking lightly, "I believe we have a little indiscretion that needs to be addressed, do we not?" I stayed silent, wondering what I could have possibly done wrong.

Her naked body pressed up against mine, the heat of her pussy rubbing against my leg, before she whispered in my ear seductively, "You didn't think I saw you checking out my ass when we entered in here, did you?"

Fuck! She had seen me.

She lightly nipped at my earlobe before her warmth disappeared. She was a fucking genius when it came to anticipation.

"We need to address your disobedience first. If you're a good boy, then I will reward you. If not, then you get to sleep in the doghouse tonight."

The doghouse was a small, metal cage, just big enough for me to fit into. It was a form of punishment that I used for her in our early days together. I never had the heart to leave her in there for long, but she was a quick learner and it wasn't used very often. Of course, her small body had much more room to move around in it than I did, and I, for one did not want to see the inside of that cage.

"We should be able to teach you your place, don't you agree, my pet?" she stroked my check, "You may speak."

"Yes, Mistress," I whispered.

"Good," was all she said before everything went quiet. I was once again thrown into silence. I waited... and waited, for her next move. I strained my ears and heard absolutely nothing. A full minute passed with not so much as a pin drop. I was getting nervous.

_What could be taking her so long? _

At least another minute passed before I heard the sound that made my heart jump. The swishing of leather. Not just any leather... the flogger. Holy shit, she was going to flog me! No sooner had the thought registered did I feel the sting of the leather end make contact with my chest. It was just a warm up lash, but it still stung.

Before I could really register anything else, I felt another lash on my back, this time much harder. It hurt, but in a delicious way that only leather can feel. A violent shiver ran up my back as I felt my stomach tighten.

"You like that, don't you, my bad boy?" Bella whispered, "Tell me how much you like it."

"Your punishment feels so good Mistress," I said as she slapped my upper thigh.

"Mm, some punishment this is turning out to be," she giggled. I couldn't help but smile the sound of it.

I received several more lashes on various places across my body, and each one was harder than the last. Each time the soft, moose hide leather slapped my skin, I had to clench my jaw from yelping, but the aftermath it left upon my overheated flesh felt so damn good. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to contain myself much longer.

Then... there was nothing. No lashes, no swishing of the leather, no sound at all. It was the most exquisite torture, after having the anticipation of when the next lash would come, and then nothing. My whole body was on alert, and my senses were heightened to the point that I could hear the blood rushing in my ears. Every cell in my body was screaming "Danger Will Robinson", but I was pleasantly surprised to see how much I was enjoying this.

As I was realizing just how much pleasure I was feeling, it was immediately intensified by a soft lick on the tip of my cock. I flinched as her warm tongue darted out and swirled around my head and sucked it into her wet mouth.

"Unnnn," I couldn't hold back the groan that left my lips. It felt so fucking good and all I wanted was to get these cuffs off my wrists, grab the back of her head and thrust.

"That's it, my love. I want to hear you as I put this massive cock in my mouth," she said in a breathless voice.

"Fuuuucck, I love it when you talk dirty," I voiced my thoughts as permission to speak was given to me.

Her mouth was back on me then; slowly moving down until I hit the back of her throat. She moaned in delight, and so did I, in appreciation. As she slowly pulled me out of her mouth, I couldn't help but think about how fucked up this was. It was her birthday, and here she was on her knees, pleasuring me. Not that dominants don't please their subs, but I had looked forward to giving her orgasm after orgasm tonight, not her me.

I couldn't help but frown as these thoughts passed my mind, and Bella, being perceptive as always, picked up on that, "Baby, don't worry. I want to do this for you. This is what I want, so just enjoy it," she said in a loving tone.

I smiled, hearing her sweet voice. She was always so willing to please, to trust, and it made my heart swell with love. Even in our reversed rolls, she wanted to give me everything. I loved her even more for it.

She continued to suck and lick, and holy hell, nibble, as she worked me into a frenzy. I was gasping for air and moaning every time my cock hit the back of her throat. She reached her tiny little hand up and began to massage my balls, causing my head to fall backwards as a long, and loud, list of expletives left my lips.

"Shit, that feels so good, Mistress. I hope you'll find me worthy enough to have my dick in that tight pussy of yours. I want to worship it," I told her as that, ohsogood, feeling began to build in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh, I'm... sooooo close, Mistress," I groaned.

I could feel my balls start to tighten, but then her glorious lips were gone. I whimpered, fucking whimpered, at the loss of her lips and tongue and dear lord, her wetness. I had been on the verge of cumming and she knew it. She was torturing me. Damn little minx.

The blindfold was pulled from my eyes as I was met with her beautiful face. She smiled at me as she lifted herself up on her toes and brushed her lips to mine. Her tongue slowly swept out and entered my mouth, tangling itself with my own. She caressed my tongue gently, and I couldn't get enough of her sweet taste.

Pulling back she looked deeply into my eyes before speaking, "I love you so much, Jasper Whitlock. You've made this the best birthday ever."

Her words almost wiped the disappointment over my lost orgasm from my mind. I was still painfully hard and wanted to make her kneel in front of me and take me again, but knowing I had done something right to make her so happy was enough to at least keep me from fucking her senseless.

"You're very welcome, Mistress. It was my..."

"No," she shook her head, cutting me off, "Not your Mistress, baby," she said as she reached around me and undid the cuffs holding my hands captive. I was confused.

When she finally got my hands free, she leaned up and kissed me quickly one more time before she knelt before me. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes, admiration and love shining brightly.

"I appreciate you giving this to me. You fulfilled one of my fantasies, and I can't tell you how grateful I am that you would put aside your nature to make me happy."

I reached down and cupped her cheek gently before she continued, "But I have always been, and will forever be, your submissive. You are my Master, and that's the way I like it. I have a desire beyond comprehension to submit to you; to please and trust you with my mind, my body, and my heart. I love you Jasper Whitlock, and I want to spend my birthday the way it should be: kneeling at your feet and ready to serve you."

A lone tear slid down her cheek when she was finished. I could feel my own eyes water up as my heart thundered in my chest.

"I'm one lucky bastard," I whispered as I knelt in front of her, cupping her other cheek, "Are you sure, baby? You didn't play much." I just wanted to be sure she was alright with this.

"I'm sure, Master. Now, have your wicked way with me. I smelled cupcakes when I walked in," she said, causing us both to laugh.

"Alright, darlin'. If this is what you want." I'd give her anything.

I stood up, my six foot three frame towering over her as she lowered her head in submission. I couldn't help but groan at the site. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths. It was harder going from sub space to Dom space than I expected.

I still had the overwhelming desire to submit to her, but thinking back on her words and how she wanted nothing more than for me to take her to places that only I could take her, I could feel myself giving into my nature. The need to control her, to make her bend to my need and desire, took over my body.

As I opened my eyes and looked down on the tiny, fragile girl who held everything dear to me in her heart, I resolved to become the man she needed me to be. That just so happened to be the man I needed to be. I had always had the need to conquer... bend to my will, and it was no different with her. I needed this as much as she did, and that is what made us so perfect for each other.

"Stand," I commanded in what she liked to call my "Master" voice. I saw her shiver and knew she was looking forward to this as much as I was.

"Get on the bed, Isabella," I told her and watched as she did as she was told. She paused at the end of the bed, turning with a confused look. Surely she wasn't disobeying me? Maybe she wanted to be punished. Then I saw her look down at her boots, those I-own-Jasper-Whitlock's-ass-when-I-wear-these boots, and I knew what she was doing. I had a rule about no shoes on the bed. Good girl, I thought. She wasn't disobeying me, she was making sure she wasn't getting into trouble for getting on the bed with them.

"It's alright, baby. Leave em' on," I said. I remembered my promise to fuck her over the whipping bench with them on and I fucking meant it, but not before I brought her to the brink of exploding around my tongue. My dick twitched at the thought of it.

She smirked, and did what she was told. Once she was sitting in the middle of the bed, I walked around to her left, "Lie back on the pillows, feet and hands in position."

She leaned back obediently and spread her arms above her head and her legs apart as far as they would go. I reached behind the bed and released the custom made wrist cuffs Peter had built us for a wedding gift. I had to smile at that. He had put extra care into making these for us and we had more fun with them than anything else in this room. Tying Bella up was my favorite thing to do, whether it was by leather or rope, and it just happened it was her favorite thing for me to do to her as well. See? Match made in heaven.

After securing her wrists, I did the same with her feet before stepping to the center of the end of the bed. She was now effectively at my mercy, just the way I liked her. I took a moment to let my eyes wander over her extraordinary body. Her round tits were the perfect size to fit in my hand, her shaved pussy was glistening and wet. Her stomach was toned and strong. Those legs... fuck me, those legs in those sinful fucking boots. She was breathtaking and all mine.

As I took her in, I noticed her eyes were doing the same thing to me. She was looking over my body and licking her lips like I was something to eat. I smirked.

"Oh, darlin', you've had your chance to eat, now it's my turn," I said, before crawling up the bed and kissing her lips. Our tongues briefly explored each other before I broke the kiss apart. I continued down her jaw line and sucked on her neck. I found the spot just above her shoulder that she loved so much, and spent an extra minute there, before continuing my kisses down her glorious body.

I made sure to kiss the valley between each perfect breast before licking and sucking on each nipple gently. The taste of her skin was salty and sweet, and just so Bella, but I loved how her nipples tasted in my mouth. They were so tangy and I moaned as I continued my attention.

I peeked up into her eyes and saw her biting her lip as she suppressed the urge to moan herself. _Well, we can't have that can we? _I nibbled on her breast for another moment, before letting it go with one final lick.

"Baby, I want to hear you," I said, throwing her earlier words back at me.

"Oh, thank God..." she said in one long moan. I smirked, knowing I had the same affect on her as she did me.

I continued down her stomach, dipping my tongue in her bellybutton and swirling it around. I didn't stay for long. I was on a mission and that included having her screaming my name in the next few minutes.

I made my way to each hip, nibbling and sucking on each one. I lingered on her right hip, just over the cupcake tattoo she had and kissed it reverently for a few moments before moving to the place she and I both wanted me to be.

"I love your tongue," she whispered, causing me to smile.

Her legs were spread nicely apart as I let my nose nuzzle over her clit. She squirmed a little as her breathing started coming out in gasps.

"Master, please..." she begged.

"What do you want, Isabella?"

"Your mouth on, in, around me. I want you everywhere," she said simply.

"I love a woman who knows what she wants," I replied.

I then dove my tongue inside that sweet pussy and devoured her without warning. Her back arched off the bed as something close to a growl came from her chest. It was the most unreal thing I'd ever heard.

"You are so damn hot, Isabella. Keep making sounds like that and you'll find yourself thoroughly fucked," I told her. I was now bucking my hips into the bed gently, looking for friction. It was a sad thing for a man when a woman's pussy has him humping the fucking mattress. I didn't care though, she was completely worth it.

"Oh, shit," was all I got from her. She didn't seem to be able to form a coherent sentence.

_Yeah, I know I'm good. _

I let two fingers replace my tongue as I made my way to her clit. I pulled her into my mouth and sucked her hard, just the way she liked it, as my fingers slammed into her. Every moan was driving me crazy; her head was thrashing back and forth. I picked up the pace, letting my fingers go in as far as I could get them before pulling them all the way back out and slamming in again. I let my tongue swirl violently over her sensitive bundle of nerves, changing my direction every few seconds.

Her hips began to buck and her walls began to tighten. I had really hoped I had more time to taste her, but I had her more worked up than I realized. She threw her head back and arched as high as the restraints would let her as she finally came. I continued, but slowed the pace as she came down from her orgasm.

I finally gave her clit one last kiss, watching her jump as I did so, and then looked into her eyes. She was breathing hard, her skin flushed from the ecstasy she had just experienced, and her eyes were hooded with lust.

Just to be the cheeky fucker I was, I pulled my fingers from her dripping pussy and stuck them in my mouth, licking the evidence of what I had just done to her from my hands greedily. Her eyes got darker as I did so and then her expression changed. I was a little confused as I saw her trying to fight a smirk.

_What the hell is so funny? _I thought. _I just gave her a mind blowing orgasm and she wants to fight off the snickers? _

Then I realized, heaven help me, I was still slightly humping the bed._ Yeah, you're a suave motherfucker, Jasper. _I immediately stopped and she wiped the amused expression off her face quickly. I crawled back up the bed and leaned over her; whispering in her ear, "You see what kind of nut job you turn me into, Isabella? You could make a grown ass man hump his momma's sweet potato pie with your sexiness."

She giggled and I couldn't help but laugh a little myself. She drove me absolutely crazy with need every time I was around here, especially in this room.

I reached up and undid the cuffs on her wrists, then helping her to sit up, I did the same to her legs. Once she was free from her restraints, I sat her on the end of the bed and gently massaged her wrists from where the leather had been. I didn't feel the need to do so just yet for her ankles as her boots had probably given her enough protection to make her sore. I would check her when I was doing her aftercare to make sure, though.

"Are you alright, Isabella?" I asked.

"Yes, Master," she said with a small smile on her lips.

"Good. Now, I want you to go over to the whipping bench and bend over," I told her. Her smile grew a little as she did so.

I admired her perfect ass that peeked out just above the black leather wrapped around her legs. Staring at her for only a moment, I stood up and joined her. It took great restraint not to plow my dick in her ass. I had been hard for well over a fucking hour and a half, and although I had endured longer than this, it sure as fuck wasn't in her presence. I had usually experienced at least one orgasm by now, but like I said, this night was special.

"Where are we, Isabella?" I knew she was fine, but after sporting this wood for so long, and now having her precious ass lifted into the air, that hot, wet pussy glistening in my vision, we needed to get in the mindset here. Things were about to get intense.

"Green, Master," she said instantly.

"Good girl."

"You know the rules, Isabella. If it starts to be too much for you, what do you say?"

"Yellow, Master."

"If you want me to stop immediately?"

"Cupcake," she said, but I could hear the giggle in her voice. I wanted to smile myself at the absurdity of her safe word, but now was not the time to be fucking around. Her safety was all I cared about, and I wouldn't tolerate disrespect over that.

I gave her a hard smack on her right ass cheek, causing her to yelp in surprise. She bowed her head, laying it on the bench.

"Do not take this shit lightly, Isabella. You know your safety is everything to me." I snapped, putting her back in her place.

"I'm sorry, Master," she whispered.

I said nothing as I gently massaged the red mark that was forming where I had struck her. After a few strokes I bent and kissed it, then I continued up her back, licking at her spine as I bent over her. I grabbed my cock in my left hand and teased her center as I kissed my way upward. She was once again breathing heavy.

As I finally reached her ear, I let myself line up to her opening and pushed ever so slightly, barely entering her at all. The heat was extraordinary. She was so wet and ready for me, and I was grateful for that. I then felt her shiver, and I repressed suppressed a grunt. Taking her earlobe in between my teeth and nipping at it lightly, I then let my lips hover over her ear.

"Hang on, baby," I whispered.

Quickly sitting up, I grabbed her hips roughly and slammed my cock into her. We both let out screams of pleasure as we finally became one. Foreplay was most awesome and shit, but being balls fucking deep in this woman never ceased to amaze me. Nothing felt as good as her pussy wrapped around me. Nothing!

Once I got my bearings again, I threw caution to the wind. "This shit ain't gonna be easy," I grunted as I came all the way back out and slammed into her again, and again, and again.

"Holy... Master... fuck..." she moaned with each thrust of my hips.

"That's right... baby. Who... does this to... you?" I said. My jaw was clenched as I ground out the words. She felt so fucking good and I was so fucking gone, that I didn't even register what her reply was. All I could hear, think, feel was her.

Keeping my left hand on her hip, I let my right hand travel up her back softly before gripping her hair roughly and pulling. Her head fell back with a scream of pleasure as I tightened my hold on her. My hips continued to buck like they had a mind of their own, going deeper and harder with ever thrust. I had no control over my actions. I was wild with lust and need and love and my submissive wife that the damn house could have caught on fire and I wouldn't have known it.

I realized, somewhere in the haze of desire, that I felt like I was having an out of body experience. I had never felt more alive, more treasured, more in love than I had at that moment. It was so overwhelming. Bella's cries of pleasure were spurring me on and I was fucking her harder than I ever had before. I tried to keep my senses about me in case it got to be too much, but the only sound leaving her lips were that of pure bliss.

I let my hand travel down her thigh and was met with the soft leather that I'd been admiring all night. I didn't know where the idea came from, but I let her hair go and slide my hand down her other thigh. Grabbing both sides of her, I lifted her in the air, never ceasing my movements as I continued to fuck her, and me, into oblivion.

She immediately got the jist of it, and wrapped her legs around my back. I found myself able to go even deeper than before; the sensation was mind blowing.

"Oh, God..." I said as I felt every single muscle in her contract at once. Her orgasm hit full force, and she growled again, much like she had earlier. The sound must have hard wired itself to my cock, because as her muscles clenched and tightened and milked me senseless, it only took me a few more thrusts and I was there.

I. Saw. Stars. I know, cheesy fucking analogy, but I'll be damned if I didn't see what the universe looked like then. I was blinded by my orgasm, it was that intense. My seed released into her; my hips losing their steady rhythm as I gave myself over to the sensation.

We both came down slowly, and fuck, did I mean slowly, from our lust induced... what the fuck ever that was. I gently lowered her legs, which were now shaking uncontrollably, back to the ground. I knew she was too far gone to stand, because honestly I didn't know how I was, so I held her tightly before slipping myself to the floor. Once I was seated I brought her into my lap.

A look of pure bliss was on her face, and I was pretty sure I wore the same expression. As I tightened my arms around my angel, I felt like I had just discovered the secrets to the universe. _They were in Bella's pussy the whole time. Damn, who knew? _

We sat silently for a few minutes, just enjoying each other. My hands ran through her hair as she rubbed hers through mine. Sex with Bella, no matter what form it came in, was amazing. But it was times like these, when we were quiet and peaceful, that I loved the most. I liked to sit and think about things, to process, after an intense session, and she never required more from me than my arms around her. It was always perfect; she was perfect.

After several minutes, both of our breathing and heart rates had returned to normal. We were both covered in sweat and as our skin cooled, so did she. I felt her start to shiver and remembered her treats in the other room.

"You alright, baby?" I asked.

"Never been better, Master." I was thankful to hear that. I lifted her chin to look me in the eyes. She looked so happy; content.

"Why don't you go take a quick shower to warm up? When you're done, join me in the living room for your birthday treat," I said, before kissing her forehead.

"That sounds nice, Master," she said, but I could see the slight frown she was trying to fight off. I usually joined her in the shower, but I had something I needed to do. I was sure we'd need another shower before the night was over anyway, and I could join her then.

I moved her off my lap so I could stand and help her up. Once we were both standing, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her passionately, before swatting her on the ass and sending her on her way. She giggled and entered the bathroom. When I heard the water start, I quickly grabbed a towel and dried myself off. I then made my way to the bed and pulled out the box I had hidden there earlier.

I opened it quickly and looked in, smiling at the contents before shutting the lid and going to the kitchen. I grabbed the cupcakes and took them, along with the box, into the living room to wait on her. I was so excited to give her the present, that I could hardly wait. Thankfully, it wasn't long before I heard her footsteps down the hall.

I turned to watch her sexy, naked body enter the room, and fuck if I wasn't getting hard again. _Don't worry, boy. We'll have her again and again before the night is over,_ I thought as I motioned for her to sit on the sofa.

Once she was seated I handed her the cupcake, "I made your favorite."

"Thank you, Master," she said, smiling when she saw the marshmallow fluff icing, and giggled. It warmed my heart to see her so happy.

"Eat," I commanded as I picked one up myself. We ate in silence, the only sounds were our chewing and the occasional moan of delight from my wife's lips. I could feel the contentment thick in the air as we once again enjoyed being in one another's presence silently.

Once we were both done, she waited patiently for her next orders, but I could see her curiosity spike as she saw the box sitting at my feet where I had placed it earlier. I was too excited to wait to give her the gift I had specially made for her. I just hoped she liked it.

"Take the dishes and put them in the dishwasher please, Isabella," I said as I handed her my plate. She did as I asked, as always, and I picked the box up and put it on the sofa beside me. When she returned, she stood expectantly beside me.

"Kneel." She knelt on the floor, between my legs, immediately. I reached up and pushed a now drying strand of hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek.

"I love you, with all my heart. You please me like no one else can, and I want you to know, that I am so proud of you. You are not only the perfect submissive, but the perfect wife, and my best friend. I am so fucking thankful I have you in my life, Isabella, and I will never let you go." By the time I had finished speaking, I was whispering, the emotions between us thick as the tears welled up in her eyes.

I leaned forward and kissed her thoroughly, showing her who she belonged to. When I had her good and breathless, I pulled back and grabbed the box from beside me, placing it on my lap. I slowly opened the lid to reveal the pink diamond collar. A smile spread across her lips as she admired it, but I knew it wasn't the color that she was looking at. It was the diamond encrusted cupcake pendant that hung from the center of it.

She really was a sucker for cupcakes.

A single tear slid down her cheek as I motioned her back a little so I could stand. I took the collar from its resting place and secured it around her neck. I had never collared Isabella, even when we were dating and starting out in the lifestyle. I knew several Doms that never collared a sub. It was a personal choice, but it never seemed important to me.

It wasn't until Peter's last play party a few months ago, when I caught her admiring the other subs' collars, that I realized this was something she wanted. I never mentioned it, or let on that I was aware of her desire. I had decided then to have it specially made for her birthday.

I had picked it up a month ago, and had almost caved, giving it to her several times, but seeing how much this meant to her, made me grateful that I had refrained from giving in. It was more special to us both this way.

"Master..." she whispered as I stood back to admire it on her lovely neck. Her hand came up to gently touch it, before looking up at me. "How..."

"Peter's party," I said, and understanding crossed her face.

"It's beautiful. Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome, baby," I said as I lifted her to her feet. "Now, I want to spend the rest of the night making love to you in our bed."

I quickly lifted her up and carried her to our room, not the playroom. I set her down gently before settling myself above her. As I slowly entered my wife, this time gently, I whispered words of love and admiration into her ear. When she slowly came undone underneath me, I soon followed.

Several hours, and rounds of love making, later, the sun began to lighten the sky outside. I couldn't help but once again, and not for the last time, thank God above for rainstorms, cupcakes and my beautiful wife snuggled deep within my arms.

She was the key to my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTE: Thanks for reading, and for those of you wondering, I haven't abandoned the fandom. Just taking some time off. I'll be putting my complete stuff back up and my WIPs will be back up soon as well, hopefully. Thanks for all the love I've received since the break. <strong>

**Izzy**


End file.
